Dungeons & Adders: Reference
by circa1994
Summary: Reference
1. PCs

List

CG Mutant Pine Marten

Mutations: Fast Healing, Telepathy, Spell-like Ability*

Deformities: Fragile, Light Blindness

+4 Int/Cha,-2 Str/Con

3rd level Sorcerer

Psychic Bloodline

Spells Known

0-Canny Effort, Detect Alchemy, Detect Magic, Detect Psychic Significance, Elemental Sample, Lightning Sand, Mage Hand, Mending, Prestidigitation, Read Magic, Touch of Fascination

1- Airblast, Mind Thrust 1, Polypurpose Panacea, Summon Horror 1

Feats

Extra Cantrips(x2), Psychic Sensitivity

Spell-like Abilities

At-will: Detect Thoughts*, Suggestion*, Summon Nature's Minor Ally

Floki

Faerie Dragon

Spells Known

0-Dancing Shadows, Detect Magic, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Summon Nature's Minor Ally

1-Haunt 1, Silent Image, Sleep

Krynn

NG Fox

1st level Oracle (Dual-cursed)

Life Mystery

Revelations

Channel, Misfortune

Curses

Haunted, Powerless Prophecy

Spells Known

0-Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Discern Health, Sickening Smell, Stabilize

1-Cure Light Wounds, Karmic Blessing, Shield of Faith

Feats

Extra Revelation

Hastings Streambattle

CG Otter

1st level Barbarian (Scarred Rager[Homebrew])

Signature Skill(Intimidate)

Feats

Iron Hide

Skuld

CG Mutant Fox

Mutations:Fast Healing, Telepathy, Spell-like Ability

Deformities:Fragile, Vulnerability to Sonics

+4 Int/Cha, -2 Str/Con

3rd level Oracle (Dual-Cursed)

Lore Mystery

Revelations

Automatic Writing, Focused Trance, Sidestep Secret, Think On It

Curses

Blind(Homebrew), Scourge

Spells Known

0-Canny Effort, Dancing Shadows, Detect Magic, Prestidigitation, Sign of Discovery, Stonesense

1-Cure Light Wounds, Forbid Action, Identify, Know the Enemy, Summon Minor Monster

Feats

Extra Revelation (x2)

Spell-like Abilities

At-will: Charm Monster, Suggestion

Adraste

CG Fire-Infused Mink

3rd level Witch(Empath)

Hexes

Cackle, Cauldron, Evil Eye, Swamp's Grasp, Tongues*, Witch's Bottle

Feats

Extra Hex(x3)

Spells Known

1-Blend, Burst of Insight, Cure Light Wounds, Hex Vulnerability, Hypnotism, Ill Omen, Negative Reaction, Sow Thought, Summon Horror I, Unseen Servant

2-Alter Self, Lay of the Land

Bapbapos

Cacodaemon

Skuld's Cane

+1 Called

N Intelligent Item

Int 4

Wis 4

Cha 10

Empathy

Senses(30ft)

5 Ranks in Knowledge(Local)

Special Purpose: Defeat/Slay All

Special Purpose Power: Lesser Astral Projection

Magic Items

List: Grace Ring of Lightning (4e), Greater Ring of Invisibility (4e), Bag of Holding (4e), Vagabond's Dice (4e), Aquamarine Bag of Tricks, Gloves of Storing, Shy Maiden Tattoo, Penumbra Tattoo, Rune of Contingencies

Hastings: Tattoo of the Wolverine(4e)

Krynn: Cacophonous Crude Tattoo, Winged Fetish

Adraste: Oni Tattoo, Lesser Ring of Spell Storing, Traveler's Ring

Skuld: Quick Fox Tattoo, Cane, Ioun Stones

Cracked Clear Spindle

Pale Ruby Trillian

Mossy Disk

Western Star

Cracked Amber Spindle

Skills

List: Craft(Alchemy) 6

Knowledge(Arcane) 6

Knowledge(Dungeoneering) 6

Knowledge(Nature) 6

Knowledge(Planes) 6

Spellcraft 6

Hastings: Intimidate 10

Swim 4

Krynn: Heal 6

Knowledge(Religion) 6

Perform(Wind) 4

Adraste: Profession(Herbalist) 6

Knowledge(Arcane) 6

Knowledge(Nature) 6

Swim 6

Survival 2

Skuld: Profession(Cook) 10

Profession(Baker) 10

Profession(Brewer) 10

Perform(Wind) 6

Knowledge(Religion) 10

Survival 2


	2. Antagonists

Bramwil

LE Hare

2nd Level Paladin (Enforcer)

Feats: Focused Discipline

Sailears

LE Hare

1st Level Sorcerer

Deep Earth Bloodline

0-Create Ice, Detect Magic, Mage Hand, Ray of Decay, Stabilize

1-Grease, Shield

Spell-Like Abilities

Constant: Know Direction

1/Day: Daze Animal

Feats: Nature Magic

Familiar(Creeper Ivy)

Treefleet

LE Squirrel

2nd Level Hunter (Plant Master)

0-Alleviate, Create Water, Heaven's Teardrop, Summon Nature's Minor Ally, Thorn of Light

1-Animate Element, Speak With Animals, Summon Minor Ally, Summon Nature's Ally 1

Feats: Fleet

Plant Companion(Crawling Vine)


	3. Crew

Payens

LG Rat

10th Level Paladin

Mercies: Fatigued, Diseased, Enfeebled, Injured, Restorative

Divine Bond(Weapon)

Feats: Extra Lay On Hands(x2), Extra Mercy(x2), Skill Focus(Religion)

Magic Items: +1 Hare-Bane Longsword

Zosimos

CG Ferret

10th Level Alchemist

Feats: Extra Bombs, Extra Discovery(x4)

Magic Items: Boro Beads(2 1st level, 1 2nd level)

Discoveries: Cognatogen, Directed Bomb, Explosive Bomb, Glassfoot Bomb, Infusion, Precise Bombs, Spontaneous Healing, Strafe Bomb, Underwater Demolition

Extracts Known:

1- Bomber's Eye, Crafter's Fortune, Cure Light Wounds, Detect Alchemy, Identify, Shock Shield, Targeted Bomb Admixture, Touch of the Sea

2- Cure Moderate Wounds, Defensive Shock, Elemental Touch, Fox's Cunning, Lesser Restoration

3- Channel Vigor, Infuse Self, Lightning Lash Bomb Admixture, Water Breathing

4- Universal Formula

Aklsakov

CG Weasel

10th Level Telekinesist

Feats: Extra Wild Talent(x2), Kinetic Invocation, Gather Might, Kinetic Leap

Wild Talents

Infusions-Extended Range, Extreme Range, Foe Throw, Telekinetic Boomerang

Utility-Telekinetic Finesse, Telekinetic Haul, Telekinetic Maneuvers, Touchsite, Reactive Touchsite

Magic Items: Amulet of Natural Armour

Ku, Son of Tane

CG Stoat

10th Level Skald

Feats: Deflect Arrows, Improved Unarmed Strike, Totem Spirit(Wind Clan), Tribal Scars(Raptorscale), War Singer

Rage Powers: Roused Anger, Swift Foot, Water Sense

Spells

0-Detect Magic, Guide Vessel, Mage Hand, Quicken Stride, Prestidigitation, Sign of Discovery

1-Animate Rope, Animate Tattoo, Borrow Skill, Chord of Shards, Songstrike

2-Ancestral Communication, Cure Moderate Wounds, Hold Person, Life Chant, Touch of History

3-Cure Serious Wounds, Rain of Frogs, Summon Monster III, Trade Items

4-Cure Critical Wounds, Dominate Person

Magic Items: +2 Impact Mere

Medea

CG Fey Fox

Special Abilities: Change Shape (Small Salamander), Long Step

Spell-like Abilities

3/day: Dancing Lights

1/day: Entangle, Faerie Fire, Glitterdust

10th Level Witch

Mind Patron

Feats:Extra Hex(x5)

Hexes: Cackle, Cauldron, Congeal, Enemy Ground, Evil Eye, Flight, Protective Luck, Scar, Sink, Water Lung, Witch's Bottle

Major Hexes: Waxen Image

Spells

1-Abundant Ammunition, Blood Money, Cure Light Wounds, Diagnose Disease, Hex Vulnerability, Reduce Person, Shadow Stream, Unseen Servant

2-Cure Moderate Wounds, Detect Thoughts, Haunting Mists, Lay of the Land

3-River Sight, Speak with Vermin, Summon Horror III, Witness

4-Cure Serious Wounds, Curse Terrain, Minor Creation, Summon Horror IV

Captain Kine the Riven

CG Mutant Stoat

Mutations: Fast Healing, Gills, Sealed Mind, Telepathy

Deformities: Fragile, Fractured Mind

+4 Int/Dex, -2 Str/Wis

Prosthetics: 2 Clockwork Arms, 2 Clockwork Legs, 2 Clockwork Eyes, Dart Launcher, Energy Palm

15th Level Helmsman

Veils: Crusader's Shield, Pestilence Cloak, Stare of the Ghaele, Lashing Spinnerets, Light Whip, Barlani's Brooch, Eye's of the Hawkguard, Metabolist's Scarf, Stalker's Tabi, Breastplate of Bloody Confidence,

Hypercharges: Overdrive, Overload, Roll With It, Hardware Augment, Software Augment, Press the Assault, Break Free, Expansive Blast

Feats: Acrobatic, Corsair, Expert Boarder, Galley Slave, Great Fortitude, Hardy Liver, Skill Focus(Profession[Sailor]), Storm Survivor

First Mate Mousey

NG Rat

5th Level Scholar

Feats: Extra Secret*(x3)

Scholar Secrets: Cantrips, Detect Magic, Mind Trick, Minor Magic, Sneak Attack

At-will: Detect Magic, Mage Hand, Prestidigitation


	4. Racial Profile: Otters

Tiwaz

N Mutant Weasel

+4 Str/Dex

Celerity, Fast Healing, Sealed Mind, Spell-like Ability Rage

-2 Cha/Wis

Fragile, Mutant Spasms

6th Level Slayer

Feats: Weapon Focus(Longbow), Extra Slayer Talent(x2)

Slayer Talents: Deadly Range, Death Drinker, Minor Face Stealer, Slowing Strike, Sniper's Eye,

Umbral Gear

Favored Class Bonus: 1/6 of a new slayer talent.

Azalea

N Mutant Otter

+4 Int/Dex

Fast Healing, Sonar, Spell-like Ability Suggestion, Telepathy

-2 Str/Con

Fragile, Mutant Spasms

2nd Level Spellchymist/Vivisectionist (Alchemist Archetype)

Feats: Extra Discovery

Discoveries: Divine Inks, Tumor Familiar(Bat)

Extracts Known:

0-Detect Magic, Guidance, Mage Hand, Message, Purify Food & Drink, Resistance, Stabilize, Virtue

1-Blend, Cure Light Wounds, Deathwatch, Disguise Self, Keen Senses, Polypurpose Panacea, Shock Shield

Favored Class Bonus: The alchemist gains cold resistance 1.

Iblis

LE Runescarred Rat

10th level Tyrant (Antipaladin)

Feats: Extra Cruelty(x3), Extra Lay on Hands(x2)

Cruelties: Shaken, Sickened, Diseased, Staggered, Cursed, Nauseated

Favored Class Bonus: Add +5 minutes to the duration of your cruelties.

Seela

LE Runescarred Fox

11th level Oracle(Dragon (Fire) Mystery)

Feats: Draconic Aspect(Red), Draconic Magic(Red), Mark of Evil, Painful Cures,

Skill Focus(Knowledge(Religion)

Site-Bound

Revelations: Breath Weapon, Draconic Resistance, Dragon Senses, Form of the Dragon, Tail Swipe

Spells Known:

0-Crystal Symbol, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Discern Health, Enhanced Diplomacy, Purify Food & Drink, Putrefy Food & Drink, Resistance to Fear, Stabilize

1-Bane, Bless, Cause Fear, Cure Light Wounds, Inflict Light Wounds, Remove Fear, Remove Sickness

2-Aid, Communal Protection From Law, Cure Moderate Wounds, Detect Disease, Inflict Moderate Wounds, Resist Energy, Status

3-Cure Serious Wounds, Draconic Malice, Fly, Inflict Serious Wounds, Magic Circle Against Law, Speak With Dead

4-Cure Critical Wounds, Dogs of War, Fear, Inflict Critical Wounds, Lesser Regenerate

5-Cleanse, Mass Cure Light Wounds, Mass Inflict Light Wounds, Spell Resistance

Pearl

N Primitive Fox

6th Level Survivor

Feats: Extra Dark Secret(x3)

Trauma: Powerless Prophecy

Dark Secrets: Ash Cloud, Focused Trance, Ghost Whispers, Invisibility, Spirit of Nature,

Woodland Caprice

Favored Class Bonus: Gain 1/6 of a new dark secret.

Vit

N Primitive Fox

2nd Level Wild Stalker (Ranger)

Strong Senses, Uncanny Dodge

Feats: Dryad's Apprentice

Spell-like Abilities: At-will: Wood Shape.

Favored Class Bonus: Add +1/4 of a Favored Terrain.


	5. Racial Profile: Foxes

Foxes

Ability Score Modifiers: Foxes are a most adaptable race. The gain a +2 bonus to any ability score of their choosing.

Type: Foxes are humanoids with the vulpine subtype.

Size: Medium.

Speed: 30ft.

Skills: Foxes gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Survival checks.

Seer: You may cast Enhanced Diplomacy and Canny Effort 1/Day and Anticipate Peril 1/Week as spell-like abilities.

Low-Light Vision

Alternate Racial Traits

Dark Vision: You gain dark vision 30ft. This replaces Low-Light Vision.

Scent: You gain the Scent Ability. This replaces Seer.

Pretty Pelt: Foxes with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Knowledge(Nobility). This replaces Seer.

Gorge Fox: You gain proficiency with Bolas. This replaces Seer.

Marlfox: You gain proficiency with Battle axes and a +4 racial bonus to Stealth. This alters Skills and replaces Seer.

Herb Lore: You gain +4 on Profession(Herbalist) checks. This alters Skills.

Favored Class Bonuses

Alchemist: Gain 1/6 of a new discovery.

Oracle: Gain 1/6 of a new revelation.

Witch: Add +5 to the range of one hex with a range other than touch.


	6. Racial Profile: Hares

Hares

Ability Score Modifiers: Hares are nimble but suffer from the lowered mental acuity common to many prey species. They gain +2 Dex and -2 Int.

Type: Hares are humanoids with the lapine subtype.

Size: Medium.

Speed: 30ft.

Skills: Hares gain a +2 racial bonus on Profession(Solider).

Weapon Proficiency: Hares are proficient with scimitars and lances.

Bravery: Hares receive a +2 bonus on saving throws to resist fear.

Big Eater: Hares gain a +2 moral bonus to attack rolls, skill checks, and saving throws for 1 minute after eating a meal. However, they take twice as much nonlethal damage from starvation.

Hatred: Hares gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against creatures with the mustelid and vulpine subtype due to special training against these foes.

Alternative Traits:

Boxing Hare: Hares with this trait deal twice as much non-lethal damage using unarmed strikes with their hands and feet. This replaces Weapon Proficiency.

Hare Atavism: Hares with this trait are nervous and flighty. They receive Run as a bonus feat. This replaces Bravery.

Blade Master: Hares gain a +1 to attack rolls with rapiers and scimitars. This replaces Weapon Proficiency.

Fleet-pawed: Increases base speed by 5 feet. This replaces Bravery and modifies Speed.

Hardened Veteran: Toughened by seasons on campaign, hares with this trait take the normal amount of damage from starvation. This replaces Big Eater.

Favored Class Bonus:

Brawler: Add +1/2 to damage rolls made with unarmed attacks.

Fighter: Add +1/4 to the attack roll bonus from the Hatred racial trait.

Paladin: Add +1 bonus on concentration checks when casting paladin spells.


	7. Racial Profile: Squirrels

Squirrels

Ability Score Modifiers: Squirrels are quick and agile, but somewhat impulsive. They gain +2 Dex and -2 Wis.

Type: Squirrels are humanoids with the rodent subtype.

Size Medium.

Speed: 30ft, climb 30ft.

Skills: Squirrels gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks.

Weapon Proficiency: Squirrels are proficient with short bows.

Low-light Vision

Hatred: Squirrels gain a +1 on attack rolls against creature with the vulpine and mustelid subtypes.

Alternate Racial Traits

Gawtrybe: You gain proficiency with hand axes. This replaces Weapon Proficiency.

Highlander: You gain proficiency with great swords. This replaces Weapon Proficiency.

Madd: Your Hatred bonus applies to all humanoids and your Wisdom penalty increases to -4. This replaces Weapon Proficiency.

Ground Squirrel: You gain a burrow speed of 5ft and reduce your other speeds by 5ft each. This modifies Speed.

Flying Squirrel: You gain a Fly speed of 20ft(Clumsy) and your base speed becomes 10ft. Taking this trait also prevents you from wearing normal manufactured armor for your race, necessitating specialized armor. This replaces Weapon Proficiency, Hatred, and Low-light Vision and modifies Speed.

See Flying Squirrel Entry in the Bestiary for further details on Gliding.

Favored Classes:

Hunter: Gain a +1/2 bonus on Wild Empathy checks made to influence forest dwelling creatures.

Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter's CMD when resisting a steal attempt.

Ranger: Add +1/2 bonus on Perception and Survival checks made in forested areas.


	8. Racial Profile: Weasels

Weasels

Ability Score Modifiers: Weasels are nimble in body and mind, but impulsive. They gain +2 DEX, +2 INT,

-2 WIS.

Type: Weasels are humanoids with the mustelid subtype.

Size: Medium.

Speed: 30ft, Burrow 5ft., Climb 20ft.

Skills: Weasels gain a +2 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks.

Low-Light Vision

Nimble Blades: Weasels gain Weapon Finesse as a Bonus Feat.

Scent

Alternative Racial Traits

Compression: You gain the Compression special quality. This replaces Nimble Blades.

Blood Rage: You gain the Blood Rage special quality. This replaces Nimble Blades and Scent.

Flitchaye: Your size becomes Small, your climb speed increases to 30ft, you gain the Poison Use special quality. This replaces Nimble Blades, Size, Scent, and modifies Speed.

Favored Classes:

Rouge: And +1/2 bonus on Escape Artist and Sleight of Hand checks.

Kineticist: Increase the capacity of the kineticist's internal buffer by 1/6 point.

Bloodrager: Add +1 to the bloodrager's total number of bloodrage rounds per day.


	9. Racial Profile: Stoats

Stoats

Ability Score Modifiers: Stoats are stout in body and soul, but a bit boorish. They gain +2 CON, +2 WIS, and -2 CHA.

Type: Stoats are humanoids with the mustelid subtype.

Size: Medium.

Speed: 30ft, Burrow 5ft, Climb 10ft.

Skills: Stoats gain a +2 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks.

Low-Light Vision

Scent

Brute Strength: You may use your STR bonus on Ranged attack rolls instead of your DEX bonus.

Alternative Racial Traits

Compression: You gain the Compression special quality. This replaces Brute Strength.

Blood Rage: You gain the Blood Rage special quality. This replaces Brute Strength and Scent.

Dirgecaller: You lose your WIS bonus and your CHA penalty increases to -4. Instead, you gain a +2 to STR and you gain Track as per the Ranger Class. This modifies your Ability Scores.

Favored Classes:

Skald: Increase the skald's total number of raging song rounds by 1.

Fighter: Add +2 on rolls to stabilize when dying.

Ranger: Add +1/4 an additional favored terrain selection.


	10. Racial Profile: Hedgehogs

Hedgehogs

Ability Score Modifiers: Hedgehogs are tough but very basic beasts. They gain +2 CON and -2 INT.

Type: Hedgehogs are humanoids with the Erinaceidae subtype.

Size: Medium.

Speed: 20ft.

Skills: Hedgehogs gain a +2 racial bonus on Profession(Brewer) checks.

Weapon Proficiency: Hedgehogs gain proficiency with hammers.

Spikey: Hedgehogs deal 1d3 points of piercing damage to creatures that grab them or hit them with a natural attack.

Low-light Vision

Slow and Steady: Hedgehogs' speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance.

Hardy: Hedgehogs have a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison.

Alternate Racial Traits

Cellarhog: Your skill bonus increases to +4. This replaces Slow and Steady.

Darkvision: You can see perfectly in the dark up to 20ft and you gain Light Sensitivity. This replaces Low-light vision.

Runner: Some hedgehogs are fleeter of foot than usual. They have a Speed of 30ft. This replaces Slow and Steady and modifies Speed.

Favored Classes:

Alchemist: Add +10 minutes to the duration of the alchemist's mutagens.

Brawler: Add +1/4 to damage rolls for Spikey.

Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter's CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt.


	11. Racial Profile: Moles

Moles

Ability Score Modifiers: Moles are industrious and strong for their size, but get emotional over the simplest things. They gain +2 INT, +2 DEX, -2 WIS.

Type: Moles are humanoids with the Talipid subtype.

Size: Small.

Speed: 20ft, Burrow 30ft.

Skills: Moles gain a +2 bonus on Knowledge(Dungeoneering) checks.

Low-Light Vision

Dark vision 30ft

Tremorsense 15ft

Light Blindness

Alternate Racial Traits:

Dayrunner: Some moles laboriously build up their tolerance to daylight. They take a -4 penalty on all ranged attack rolls. This replaces Light Blindness.

Sturmclaw: A rare few moles choose the path of the warrior. These moles gain proficiency with all hammers and picks. Moles with this trait have dark vision 20ft and tremorsense 10ft. This replaces the Skill bonus and modifies Dark vision and Tremorsense.

Favored Class Bonuses:

Alchemist: Add +1/2 to the alchemist's bomb damage.

Fighter: Add a +1/2 circumstance bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls with picks and hammers.

Rouge: Add +1 Earthcraft Points.


	12. Racial Profile: Voles

Voles

Ability Score Modifiers: Voles are nimble, but weak in body and mind. They gain +4 Dex, -2 Str, -2 Wis.

Type: Voles are humanoids with the vole subtype.

Size: Small.

Speed: 20ft.

Skills: Voles gain a +2 bonus on Stealth checks.

Low-light Vision

Grey: A vole can use _Undetectable Alignment _on itself once per day as a spell-like ability.

Skilled: Voles gain additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level.

Alternative Racial Traits:

Bonus Feat: Some voles get a bonus feat at 1st level. This replaces Skilled.

Goodbeast: Some voles lean more towards good alignments. They gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against enemies with an evil alignment. This replaces Grey.

A Darker Shade: Some voles lean more towards evil alignments. They can use _Corruption Resistance _once per day as a spell-like ability. This replaces Grey.

Favored Class Bonus:

Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter's CMD when resisting a dirty trick or steal attempt.

Rouge: Add +1 to the rouge's CMD when resisting a disarm or steal attempt.

Slayer: Add +1/4 dodge bonus to AC against the slayer's studied target.


	13. Racial Profile: Shrews

Shrews

Ability Score Modifiers: Shrews are small and nimble, but argumentative. They receive +4 DEX, -2 STR,

-2 WIS.

Type: Shrews are humanoid creatures with the Soricidae subtype.

Size: Small.

Speed: Shrews have a base speed of 20ft.

Skills: Shrews gain a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate and Bluff checks.

Weapon Proficiency: Shrews are proficient with rapiers.

Shrewish: Shrews are notorious for being, well, shrews. Once per day, they can roll twice on an Intimidate or Bluff check and take the higher result.

Alternate Racial Traits:

Pygmy Shrew: Some shrews are smaller than others. Their size becomes Tiny and they gain proficiency with greatclubs. This replaces Weapon Proficiency and modifies Size.

Shrew Wife: You lose your Weapon Proficiency, but can use Shrewish 3/Day.

Log-a-log: Once per day, you may give the legendary battle cry of the shrews, granting all shrews in a 30ft radius a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls and saves against fear effects for 1 minute per character level. This replaces Weapon Proficiency and Shrewish.

Favored Class Bonuses:

Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter's CMD with resisting a bull rush or overrun attempt.

Slayer: Add +1/4 Dodge Bonus to AC against slayer's studied target.

Swashbuckler: Increase the total number of points in the swashbuckler's panache pool by ¼.


	14. Reverse Taggerung Character Profiles

Otters

Ability Score Modifiers: Otter's are strong and hardy but impulsive. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Wisdom.

Type: Otters are humanoid creatures with the mustelid subtype.

Size: Medium

Speed: Otters have a base speed of 30ft and a swim speed of 30ft.

Hold Breath: Otters can hold their breath for a number of rounds 4x their constitution score.

Slippery Hide: Otters gain a +2 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks and to CMD against grapples.

Weapon Familiarity: Otters are proficient with slings, javelins, and harpoons.

Skills: Otters receive a +2 racial bonus on Swim and Profession(Fisherman) checks.

Alternate Racial Traits

Pass for Vermin: Otters gain a +2 bonus to Disguise checks to pass as a weasel. This replaces Weapon Familiarity.

Axe hound: Otters gain proficiency with the battle axe and great axe. This replaces Weapon Familiarity.

Wave dog: Otters with this trait have a swim speed of 40ft and a base speed of 20ft. This modifies speed.

Shellhound: You gain Catch Off-Guard as a bonus feat. This replaces Weapon Familiarity.

Hatred: Otters gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures with the vulpine or mustelid subtype due to special training against these foes. This replaces Slippery Hide.

Favored Class Bonuses:

Barbarian: Add +1 to the total number of rage rounds per encounter.

Fighter: Add +1 to attack rolls with slings and javelins.

Slayer: Gain a 1/6 of a new slayer talent.


End file.
